A nigth without Souji
by tittiebiscuits
Summary: this is short asf, its 3 am while im writing this so-br / depending on how this goes this might have a second part where souji shows up and they fuck ofc


When Souji went back to his hometown, Yosuke was left all by himself again. They had exchanged numbers before he left, and they talked everyday. Yosuke even fell asleep on an All-Nighter call they had together. Even though, It wasn't the same to him. Souji wasn't there and he wasn't gonna be for a while.

Yosuke was cooped up on the couch. He was laid out on his side in his original v-neck shirt and briefs, scrolling through the various pictures of the two. As he scrolled he started to feel down, the further he got, the closer he was to the nude pictures Souji had sent him one day. Yosuke looked around before he clicked one of the many pictures that were there.

It was nearly 6 A.M in the morning on a school night and he was thinking about masturbating an hour before school.. At the time it seemed like a good idea so he got up and made his way to his bedroom quietly making sure to close the door behind him. Yosuke leaned over and grabbed his bottle of lube and a dildo for himself before getting on the bed. He propped some pillows up against the bed frame and leaned back on it. He spread his legs, already feeling a bit hot.

Yosuke swiped through the pictures of Souji, palming himself as he did. He felt his erection building up. Yosuke slipped his bottoms off and began to rub the tip of his cock with his thumb. He whimpered slightly, getting more aroused as he swiped.

He then came across a 60 second video.

"Souji..?" He whispered, clicking on it.

The video showed Souji shirtless and masturbating in the bathroom. His grunts and moans were causing Yosuke to pump his hand faster. He gasped quietly as he bit the inside of his lip to lower the volume of his moans

"_Oh goddd, Yosuke.." _ The video played.

Yosuke set the video to auto-play then he laid his phone beside him. He grabbed the lube and dildo and opened his legs further. He was now fully erect, red-faced and sweaty. He opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He put his arm under his leg, in a way to make his position more comfortable. As the video played Souji's voiced just got more and more intense. Yosuke pressed one finger inside himself starting to pump slowly. He moaned softly, listening to the moans from the video. He whimpered into his other hand as he added in a second finger. "Fuck-' He swore, pumping his fingers faster. Yosuke pushed himself down on his fingers, gasping loud. "Sou-" He stuffed a pillow in his face before he could finish his moan.

With the video still playing in the back, he pulled his fingers out and sat up. He panted, grabbing the dildo then squirting lube around it only to pause for a moment. He then reached for his phone, pulling up his camera to record a video. Yosuke propped his phone up as positioned himself in front of the camera, getting a good angle. He pressed "Record" and the video started.

"This is for you, I miss you. Come visit me sometime please~" He said, blowing a kiss to the camera. He took a deep breath that turned into a gasp when he pushed the thick dildo into him. "Fuck-" He whimpered out, instantly moving the toy in and out. Yosuke gasped and moaned out, forcing himself to take all of it in. He winced in pain, stopping to let himself get used to the feeling.

After he got comfortable, he began to roll his hips as he pumped the dildo gently. "So-Souji-" He arched his back, pumping the toy faster. "P-Partner, don't stop, ple-please~" Yosuke laid out on his back, he reached for a pillow to put over his face to muffle his moans.

Yosuke started to fuck himself hard, close to his climax. A little pre-cum was already dripping out his tip. He started to drool as he rose up on his orgasm. Yosuke flipped himself over, ass up. A better position for him. He pulled the dildo out, and using its suction cup at the bottom he let it hang from his bed frame. "Ah, I'm sorry, my arms we're beginning to hurt" He spoke, looking at the camera. He moved his phone to capture his lower half. He pushed himself back onto the toy, beginning to bounce his ass on the dildo. He let out dirty moans as well as wet noises were coming from him and the toy.

He gripped onto the bed covers as he sped up. "Souji- God! I-I'm so fucking close." He cried out, moans coming from him from every thrust.

Tears trickled in the corner of his eyes as he finally hit his orgasm. Yosuke yelped, pushing himself all the way back onto the dildo. His cum pumped out all over the sheets. "Fuck.." He panted. Yosuke removed the dildo from the wall and grabbed his phone too. He licked the dildo in attempt to end the video with a tease. He sent the video to Souji and then looked at the time, "Seven A.M.." He sighed, getting up as he decided to get ready for school and not skip today.

**To Souji 3**

** Video Sent 6:56 AM**

** Seen By: Souji 3 7:00 AM**

fuck yosuke- that was hot. i wish i couldve been there. (7:33 AM)

me too. I miss you

bye partner- i have to get going to school before im late.

i miss you too

**Seen By: Yosuke 7:50 AM**

I'll surpise you today, my dear~


End file.
